A la romaine
by youckou
Summary: Il y a des choses que les latins ne peuvent supporter. Et America va apprendre qu'il y a des sacrilèges qui ne peuvent être acceptés.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooooo! Encore moi, parce qu'une fois les partiels finis, il y a le trop plein de stress qui ressort, et les idées délirantes avec. Encore une fois, les infos sont mes meilleures amies, on y trouve toujours des sujets très intéressants. Même si l'actualité utilisée ici date un tout petit peu, dès que j'en ai entendu parler, je n'ai pas pu résister (faible, je suis si faible...). J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire. Cette fois, je laisse ce pauvre Arthur relativement tranquille, c'est les latins (certains d'entre eux) et America qui se prennent tout! Tout simplement parce que j'aime mon pays, et que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de ce qui pourrait s'y passer. Merci au lecteurs/trices, et bien sur à ma relectrice, la super-héroïne qui vous protège, vous et vos petits yeux sensibles, du champs de bataille de mon orthographe.

Disclaimer: Ni l'univers d'Hetalia ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je fais juste joujou avec.

La fin du monde...

12h15- Couloir B, étage 0

Retranchées au fond d'un couloir, quatre nations se cachaient, pâles, effrayées, acculées. Elles se retrouvaient face à une situation inimaginable, même dans leurs pires cauchemars.

« Grand frère France! Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous trouvent! Ils vont nous forcer! J'ai peur, je veux mes pasta!

- Oui, fais quelques chose, perverso! Et toi aussi, bastardo! Vous devez réagir, on ne peut pas...

- Calmes toi Lovi. Et toi aussi Feliciano. On va s'en sortir. On va trouver un moyen, on doit trouver, Francis!

- On devrait essayer de sortir d'ici. On verra comment on arrange...

- Quoi? Tu veux laisser cette chose ici? Mais c'est un engin de torture, une hérésie, c'est contre tout ce qui...

- N' hurles pas Lovino!Tu veux qu'ils nous trouvent? Je SAIS qu'on va devoir détruire..._ça_... Je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça... Mais tout d'abord, on doit survivre. Sinon, on arrivera à rien.

- Francis a raison. On trouvera un moyen de mettre hors d'état de nuire cette abomination, mais pour ça, il faut être vivants et en bonne santé. Ce qui serait trèèès compromis si on se fait attraper.

- Shigiii! Vous êtes lâches!

- Parce que c'est TOI qui ira la saboter peut être? Le drapeau blanc n'est pas une solution ici! Donc on sort et on verra après.

Ne vous disputez pas, ça n'arrangera rien. Venez! »

Espagne sorti précautionneusement la tête de l'ombre où lui, France et les deux Italies s'étaient réfugiés. Il n'y avait personne. Faisant signe aux autres, il se dirigea vers la sortie de secours. Ils y étaient presque, ils allaient être sauvés, ils... Le bruit d'un vase chutant par terre brisa tous leurs espoirs.

« Il y avait un écureuil...

- Courez! »

Mais le mal était fait...

« Dudes, vous étiez là! C'est cool, justement je vous ai amené un super... »

Il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Les latins avaient disparus dans le dédale de couloirs du bâtiment...

Quelques heures auparavant...

Lorsque Alfred avait souhaité réunir tous les repas du midi prévus par les nations dans un coin de la pièce, une certaine curiosité avait envahi ceux qui participaient au conseil. A défaut d'être toujours intelligentes, les occupations de l'américain avaient l'avantage d'être amusantes. Lorsque Alfred avait porté au centre de la dite pièce la grande boîte de carton, il y avait eu quelques froncements de sourcils, mais pas de craintes particulières. Lorsqu'il avait sorti la chose, une légère angoisse avait saisit les plus sensibles. Ils en avaient entendu parler. Russie avait eu l'air un peu envieux, Japon et Chine assez intéressés par le concept. Angleterre avait ricané car, premièrement, il trouvait l'idée ridicule, et ensuite car il savait que ça n'allait pas passer facilement. Hongrie avait jeté un regard inquiet à l'Italie du Sud, qui avait pâlit. Gilbert, qui s'était discrètement introduit dans la réunion, s'était tourné vers France et Espagne, tout deux figés. Ce dernier avait instinctivement posé sa main sur la bouche de l'Italie du nord, en prévision du torrent d'insultes qui n'allait sûrement par tarder à en sortir. ET enfin, lorsque le plus puissant pays du monde avait annoncé que sa « petite merveille » allait pouvoir être étrennée le midi même par tous ceux présents, on avait presque entendu les cris silencieux des futures victimes du massacre.

12h45- Couloir E, étage 2

Un cul-de-sac: ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac! Pas même une fenêtre! Derrière eux, les bruits de pas des pays qui étaient à leur recherche. Ils se rapprochaient. Il fallait qu'ils puissent se défendre. La situation était d'une telle gravité qu'il leur était impossible d'avoir confiance en qui que ce soit.

.

« Tonio, tu prends soin de Lovi et Feli. Je vais les retenir. Nous sommes les descendants de Rome. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner sans combattre. Pas sur un sujet de cette importance. L'honneur de nos cultures en dépend »

.

Se saisissant de le première chose pouvant servir d'arme (dans le cas présent un balai), Francis se tenait près à en découdre. America fut, encore une fois, le premier à arriver, suivit de Ludwig, Arthur, Elizaveta, Gilbert et Ivan. Les latins fixèrent les arrivants, bien décidés à ne pas se laisser faire. Le représentant de l'Allemagne fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Frankreich, ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'en faire tout une histoire. Je pense que vous prenez cette histoire un peu trop à cœur.

- Ta gueule, bouffeur de patate! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, cette chose est une abomination. Je refuse de cautionner ça! Si vous vous y êtes près, c'est vos affaires, mais nous, il n'en est pas question!

- Lovi a raison, je refuse d'accepter ça. Ça va contre toutes les lois de la nature!

- Ludwig, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est inhumain! Tu me détestes, c'est ça?

- Oses seulement t'approcher avec cette chose l'amerloque, et je vais te botter les fesses, et si tu veux savoir si c'est douloureux, tu n'as qu'à demander à Arthur, il s'en souvient sûrement encore! »

Apparemment, faire appel à leurs esprits raisonnables était inutile. Il allait falloir négocier. Angleterre et Russie s'amusaient bien trop de la situation pour chercher à la régler, Elizaveta semblait totalement bouleversée, et Gilbert... Gilbert n'était pas aussi awesome qu'il le croyait en diplomatie, surtout quand les deux autres membres BFT entraient en ligne de compte. America, ce n'était pas vraiment la peine d'en parler. Il ne restait plus que lui, Allemagne. Oh surprise. Une sorte de lassitude le prit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours le seul pays responsable dans ces réunions? Mais ce court moment d'auto-apitoiement allait être à l'origine d'une catastrophe: d'un pas décidé, Alfred F. Jones, le héros du monde entier se dirigea, l'objet du conflit à la main, vers ses opposants. Des cris d'horreur se firent entendre dans l'assemblée.

« Sérieusement les mecs, ce n'est qu'un peu de...

- N'oses même pas utiliser ce mot, impie! Et ne t'approches pas plus de nous! Ça, c'est un objet du malin! Tu devrais avoir honte d'être à l'origine de la création de cette chose! Et lui donner ce nom... C'est un crime!

- Je t'assures, Alfred, si tu fais un pas de plus, je te frappe!

Étrangement, aucun des observateurs ne doutait du sérieux de la menace du blond.

- Avec un balai, dude? Aucune chance que ça soit efficace, tu le sais!

Un pas de plus. Gémissements de terreur de la part des assiégés.

- Grand frère France! Empêche-le!

- Très bien... Puisque tu le prends comme ça, Alfred... Antonio! Regarde dans mon sac! Poche devant! Je ne tenais pas à en arriver là, mais il ne nous laisse pas le choix!

- Madre de dios, Francis! C'est un scone! Tu sais bien que l'empoisonnement ne marche pas sur lui!

Une suite de juron (trop grossiers pour être rapportés ici) se fit entendre de la part d'un anglais ulcéré du sous-entendu.

- Sur lui, non. Mais pour nous, ça sera largement suffisant. Je n'avais pas prévu de capsule de cyanure. Partage_le en quatre. »

Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce. Même les hurlements d'indignation d' Angleterre s'étaient tus. La nation française allait, de son plein gré, manger de la nourriture britannique? Arthur hésitait entre laisser éclater sa joie (enfin! Ce stupide frog allait découvrir ses dons culinaires!), s'insurger contre le fait que celui-ci compare sa cuisine à du poison (mais il avait un peu l'habitude) et se moquer de son ancien protégé (Francis venait, après tout, de dire que suivre la dernière lubie d'Alfred était pire pour lui que de manger un scone). Choix difficile. Russie, lui, avait choisit dès le début la dernière solution. Les autres étaient inquiets. Connaissant la sensibilité gustative de ces quatre-là, ils seraient bien capable de se rendre malades. Et ce silence qui s'étirait semblait infini. Les trois latins pesaient les répercussions que cet acte pourrait avoir. Contre toute attente, le premier à se décider fut Feliciano.

« On va le faire. Là, au moins, on sait d'où ça vient. On le fait à la romaine?

- Shigiiiii! Maudit sois-tu, bouffeur de hamburger, à nous pousser à ça!

- Je vous suis. Tout mais pas ça. Va en Enfer, toi et tes méthodes digne de l'inquisition, America! Jamais je ne mangerai une soi-disante pizza sortie d'une imprimante ! »

Et avant que quiconque ne puissent intervenir, ils étaient passés à l'acte.

14h00- salle de réunion

Un calme presque surnaturel pesait sur l'assemblée. Grèce, qui venait de se réveiller, regardait tranquillement les autres nations présentes. L'imprimante avait été déplacée dans une autre pièce, pour éviter tout nouveau départ de conflits.

« Ils s'en sont réellement rendus malade, ces fous... Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là, commença Ludwig.

- Pauvre Ita-chan... Si sensible...

- Je trouve qu'ils en font un peu trop... Mes scones sont très bien. J'en mange tout les jours et je vais parfaitement bien.

- Ca, ça reste à prouver! Tes « scones » ont envoyé mes deux awesome meilleurs amis à l'infirmerie! Ce n'est pas du tout awesome.

- Gilbert, on se passera de tes commentaires. D'ailleurs tu n'as rien à faire là. Tu devrais plutôt les rejoindre et attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

L'albinos partit en ronchonnant, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Angleterre et Amérique.

- Ils exagèrent, Iggy a raison! Franchement, cette imprimante, c'est le futur. A choisir, moi j'aurais pris la pizza du héros que je suis!

- Kolkolkol... Apparemment ils n'étaient pas de cet avis.

- Shut up, le coco, tu es juste jaloux de t'être fait devancé par moi pour cette invention super coo!

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer! Reprenons le sujet de la réunion. Il s'agissait de la réduction de...

- Il y a quelque chose que je me demande, intervint Elizaveta, Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par « à la romaine »?

- … A la romaine? Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter alors, ils vont très bien.

- Grèce, je ne sais pas si être alité à l'infirmerie et être incapable de bouger est vraiment « aller bien ».

- Mais non, ils sont sûrement déjà sortis.

- Et pourquoi ? We are not stupid, we 're able to see when someone is sick.

- Ils sont très doués. Ils ont eu le temps de s'entraîner durant les siècles passés avec l'Empire romain.

- Dude, explique-toi! C'est quoi « à la romaine »?

- Romulus était un excellent cuisinier. La plupart des plats français et italien, les vins, les escargots, le foie gras par exemple existent grâce à lui. Mais certains de ses plats étaient... particuliers. Espagne, France, et les petits ont toujours été très difficiles. Alors, pour éviter d'avoir à manger ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas, ils avait mis au point une technique. Ils ont appris à se rendre apparemment malade sans rien manger. Ils mettaient les aliments par terre, ou bien ne les avalaient simplement pas, et utilisaient tous leurs talents d'acteurs. Rome se laissait avoir à chaque fois... Un vrai papa poule. C'était assez drôle. Une fois ils...

- Attend! Le coupa Arthur. Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont rien avalé?

- Oui. Là, ils doivent déjà être partis depuis un petit moment. A moins que... Vous avez fermé la pièce où vous avez mis la chose?

Grèce n'était, de toute évidence, pas le plus grand fan de l'invention américaine non plus.

- Non. C'est assez sécurisé ici, pas besoin. Le héros est présent, ça ne risque rien, Hahahahaha!

- … Ca coûte cher, ton imprimante?

- Oui, c'est la pointe de la technologie! Où tu veux en venir?

- Kolkolkol... Tu es bon pour en reconstruire une, le capitaliste.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de courir, il est sûrement trop tard. »

Mais l'américain était déjà sorti.

30 minutes auparavant- pièce de rangement-

« Je crois qu'on a finit. Dit France, fixant le tas de ferraille qui avait auparavant été l'imprimante 3D.

- Veee, je suis content! Nous avons fait notre devoir. Il a appelé ça pizza, j'étais bouleversé.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi, bastardo?

- On part. Qui sait combien de temps on a avant qu'ils se rendent compte du stratagème.

- On est pas trop rouillés, je trouve. Ce n'était pas notre meilleur prestation, mais c'était respectable. J'imagine déjà la tête que fera America. Il n'avait pas à nous forcer comme ça. Honhonhon.

- Je crois qu'il avait oublié à qui il parlait, ce sale bouffeur d'hamburger. Ça lui apprendra à insulter la famille latine. »

The end!

Voilà voilà... Donc, vous voyez, je n'ai pas trop maltraité Arthur, cette fois, non?


	2. ad kalendas graecas

J'ai récidivé... Il semblerait que les actualités culinaires soient une grande source d'inspiration pour moi. Pour les explications, vous les trouverez à la fin du chapitre. Alors, tous mes remerciements aux lecteurs(trices)/ revieweurs(euses)/followeurs(euses) et à ma relectrice: : En plus de me corriger en français, elle fait aussi langues anciennes (latin PLUS grec) et anglais, et un peu de japonais. Vive l'option multifonction!

.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

Mercredi 6 aout 2013. Couloir Est, 3ème étage, à côté de la porte B322

.

.

« Allemagne? Tu sais pourquoi ils ont tenu à ce point à se réunir?

- Je pense que nous nous doutons TOUS de la raison de cette réunion improvisée, Alfred.

- Justement! Protesta America. Ils sont irraisonnables, on ne peut pas se permettre de céder à chacun de leurs caprices! Ils sont invivables! Pourquoi a t'on accepté de leur fournir une pièce, au juste?

- Parce que sinon, ils l'auraient fait ailleurs, you idiot! Et là, on a le moyen de vérifier qu'ils ne partent pas dans des délires impossibles! Là, s'ils sortent dans le but de reproduire leur action commando de la dernière fois, on les verra. A moins que tu préfères repayer le prix fort?

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Iggy! Je ne suis pas stupide! JE ne les laisserais jamais faire! Le héros est près cette fois, leurs petites combines ne marcheront pas deux fois!

- You little brat! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, et réfléchis un peu! Ta force ne servira à rien ici! Ce sont de sales petites vipères, ils sont capables du pire! Crois moi, je connais Frog, je sais à quel point il peut allez loin dans ce genre de cas. Si on les laisse sans surveillance, ils pourraient bloquer toutes les...

- Je te dis que je les empêcherai, old man!

- WHAT? DID YOU LISTEN ME? And SHUT UP! LET ME SPEAK!

- NO! You, stop it! Je suis la première puissance mondiale, et je suis...

- Un gosse stupide, voilà ce que tu es!

- Je te répète, je suis la première puissance mondiale! Vous avez juste à suivre mon plan et... »

Désabusé, Ludwig ne put que regarder les deux anglophones transformer ce qui aurait du être une mission de surveillance discrète en une joute verbale sans fin et bruyante. Pendant un moment, il pensa à les séparer puis abandonna.

_Je me demande bien ce que les autre_ _peuvent bien préparer..._

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Au même moment. Dans la salle B322

.

.

La petite salle était plongée dans une atmosphère calme et sérieuse, alors qu'à l'extérieur, les bruits d'une bataille commençaient à résonner. Pourtant, les quatre nations assises autours de la table n'était pas considérées, et à juste titre, comme les plus studieuses au cours des meeting habituels. Le brun aux yeux verts se racla la gorge, avant de commencer:

.

« Je pense que nous pouvons commencer, ils ne nous écouteront plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler la raison de notre présence ici. Cette réunion est nécessaire, nous en avons tous conscience. Nous devons décider de notre stratégie commune pour gérer la situation de la manière la plus efficace possible, sans perte de temps inutile.

- Shigiiiii! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme bastardo? En ce moment c'est la débandade! D'abord l'imprimante, et maintenant cette imbécillité. Ce n'est pas une simple réunion, c'est une réunion de CRISE!

- N'exagères pas non plus Romano. C'est bizarre, à la limite du contre-nature, mais pas aussi grave que la dernière fois. Intervint France.

- Mais fratello a raison! Que ce type de situation se répètent dans un laps de temps aussi court, c'est mauvais signe, voire préoccupant. Et puis, il y a aussi cette histoire qui a éclaté chez Angleterre et chez toi, Francis, c'est la signe que le problème est plus étendu que ce que l'on pensait. Mettre du cheval dans des plats, ce n'est pas dangereux en soit, mais que ça soit étiqueté comme du bœuf...

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute! La viande venait de...

- Feliciano! Francis! Ne recommencez pas avec ça! Ce n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion. Il n'est pas question de dramatiser la situation, mais il faut voir les conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir pour la suite. Il est nécessaire de se mettre d'accord sur le comportement à adopter ici.

Le français se mura dans un silence butté, alors que l'italien acquiesça, l'air coupable.

- Bon. Recentrons-nous. Lovi, tu commences?

- Il faut s'y opposer! Posez votre veto, débrouillez vous mais arrêtez ce massacre!

- Oh, quelle imagination Romano! C'est constructif, ça, ça va beaucoup nous avancer. Ironisa l'hexagonal. Il reprit, plus calmement. Notre droit de veto n'a aucune valeur dans ce cas précis. Surtout qu'à un niveau national, nous avons tous plus ou moins participé. Cette idée a été abordée la première fois en 2008 et nous n'avons pas imaginé que ça pourrait réellement se concrétiser.

- Mais COMMENT avez vous PU accepter ça? C'est immoral, anormal, monstrueux... C'est... C'est...

- Écologique. Dit Antonio d'un ton plat. C'est écologique Lovi. Protection de l'environnement et des générations futures. C'est la nouvelle logique. Et ce n'est pas complètement insensé, en soit.

- Antonio et Francis ont raison, fratello. Cette affaire n'est pas d'ordre individuel. Mais, franchement, grand frère France, s'il y a bien une personne qui connaît tous les moyens possibles de forcer les gouvernements à annuler une décision, tu n'as rien à proposer?! J'ai conscience que cette... possibilité peut sembler acceptable à un niveau international, mais j'ai quand même du mal à me... résigner à ça.

Le blond soupira.

- Tu as le mot clé, Feli. International. Même si hypothétiquement mon peuple pourrait réagir et... Comment dire... Encourager fortement les autorités à faire marche arrière... Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'appelle pas ça forcer! Nous aurions quand même plus d'opposants que d'alliés. Il va falloir faire appelle à des arguments logiques.

- Et QUELS arguments proposes-tu pour contrer les projets de ces ennemis de la gastronomie? Ils sont insensible à toute forme de respect, apparemment!

Le silence tomba sur la salle, avant qu'un des membres de ce mini-meeting n'intervienne timidement.

- Veee... On pourrait invoquer des raisons éthiques et de prévention des risques sanitaires? Ce genre de choses a toujours tendance à reporter _ad kalendas graecas*_ les décisions de ce genre. Et puis... Ludwig parle toujours de la crise. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ils en sont encore au stade des recherches scientifiques. Et qui dit recherches scientifique dit dépenses faramineuses...

…

…

- Nom de Dieu... Ça va les immobiliser pour les siècles à venir... souffla Francis, admiratif.

- Italie? Murmura Antonio. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis à quel point je t'adorais?

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Lundi 11 août 2013, après le meeting. Salle principale

.

.

« … Ils ont utilisé les voies légales. EUX!Comment un héros tel que moi a-t-il pu se faire avoir comme ça!?

- Je t'avais prévenu idiot. Ils sont vicieux et décidés.

- Le pire, c'est que nous sommes réellement bloqués. Le temps de réguler les financements, les tests sanitaires... Ils auront trouvés autres chose. Soupira Allemagne.

- La solution est peut être de veiller à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se mettre d'accord? Proposa Yao.

Le rire moqueur de Grèce leur indiqua clairement que ça allait être dur. Très.

- Ils sont impossibles, quand même. Se mettre dans des états pareils pour la création de manière scientifique d'un simple steak, ce n'est pas raisonnable »

Il venait d'être prouvé une nouvelle fois que quand la famille latine décidais de faire bloc, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver en face. Le frankeisteak venait d'être d'être pour ainsi dire expulsé de l'avenir proche mondial.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

*Aux calendes grecs: : A la saint Glinglin, au 32 du mois... Bref, à une date indéterminée.

.

.

Alors alors... Petite précision: Assez récemment, une dégustation a été faite, à Londres, de ce qui est appelé le frankeinsteak. C'est un steak (nooon, sans blague.) qui est « construit » à base de cellules souches de boeuf répliqué jusqu'à l'obtention, dans ce cas, de 140 grammes de viande, pour la modique somme de... 250 000 euros. La viande, ça coûte cher. Bref, le nombre d'heureux testeurs était forcément limité. Ils ont dit que le goût était là, mais ils n'ont pas tous été convaincus par la texture.


	3. Tomatina

Voilà voilà... Alors pour commencer, je vais me disculper tout de suite. Si ce chapitre existe, c'est de la faute de Dragonna. C'est son anecdote, donc sa responsabilité est engagée. Et je lui avais dis de se méfier de moi et de mes idées étranges. Donc je ne serais pas la seule à me faire huer pour agression envers América. Donc, merci aux lecteurs/revieweurs/followeurs qui m'encouragent dans mon délire, et à ma relectrice qui le subit courageusement.

Tomatina

.

.

.

Dans une petite salle dont l'emplacement doit être tenu secret

.

.

« Je déclare ouverte la deuxième réunion du CIDAG!

- ... France, depuis quand est-ce qu'on a un nom?

- Depuis que nous devons réagir de façon de plus en plus fréquente, Tonio... Et puis, c'est plus pratique. Tu te vois écrire ou crier « nous défendons la gastronomie contre ses ennemis et les agressions et insultes qu'elle subit » à tout bout de champ dans une manifestation? Je sais bien que c'est notre mot d'ordre, mais c'est un peu long.

- On ne manifeste pas, grand frère France. Je te rappelle qu'on est même soumis à une interdiction de réunion depuis notre dernière action.

- Ha, ça! La Déclaration Universelle des Droits de l'Homme et le Pacte International Relatif aux Droits Civils et Politiques sont de notre coté! Qu'ils essayent donc de nous en empêcher. S'ils disent quoi que ce soit, je leur ressors le numéro des articles. Alfred est peut-être procédurier mais on ne touche pas à mes droits civiques. Mais vu qu'ils veulent jouer dans l'illégalité, nous ferons de même pour le moment. Nous entrons en résistance, mes frères! Nous allons lutter contre l'oppression qu'ils exercent sur nous sans aucune légitimité! Nous...

- Francis... Ne commence pas. Résume sans grandes envolées lyriques et abrège.

- ... Je vous déteste. On fonctionne sans leur accord jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne nous arrêteront pas aussi facilement. Ca vous va?

Hochement de tête collectif.

- J'ai quand même deux questions. Intervint Egypte. Qu'est-ce que veut dire CIDAG, parce qu'on ne sait jamais avec toi, et pourquoi brusquement Heraklès et moi nous retrouvons nous mêlés à vos affaires?

- Tu te méfies de moi? De ton petit frère bien aimé?

- Pas de ça avec moi « petit frère ». Tu as toujours été une peste. D'ailleurs, ça vaut aussi pour vous trois.

Les dites pestes prirent un air scandalisé.

- Vee, C'est méchant Horus! Tu exagères. Pour Francis je veux bien, mais nous, nous n'étions pas si terribles que ça.

- Hey, Feli! Sale petit rapporteur! Et ce n'est même pas vrai!

- Essayez de faire croire ça à celui qui n'était pas chargé de faire du baby-sitting en l'absence de Rome.

Etrangement, les quatre plus jeunes latins ne trouvèrent plus rien à répondre. Grèce ricana. Décidément, rien ne valait une bonne réunion de famille. Non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à l'ensemble de sa fratrie, France repris.

- CIDAG veut dire Comité International de Défense de l'Art Gastronomique. Si vous voulez le traduire, ça me va, mais vu qu'aucun de nous n'a la même langue, ça va être difficile de trouver quelque chose de commun. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que l'utilisation de l'anglais est exclue.

- Le bouffeur de grenouille a raison, vu nos adversaires principaux, ça serait parfaitement indécent.

- Quant à l'explication de votre présence, Horus et Heraklès, il y a plusieurs raisons et précisions à apporter. Tout d'abord, vu ta position neutre, Egypte, nous souhaiterions que tu retranscrives le contenu de ces réunions. Tu es le plus apte à cette tâche. Nous te le demandons au nom solidarité entre latins.

- ... Vous avez la flemme d'écrire, en fait.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dis de cette manière, mais c'est un peu près ça, oui.

- Et si je refuse?

- ... Ca serait embêtant, ça nous briserait le coeur de te laisser en dehors de notre petite activité familiale mais on ne peut pas te forcer. soupira exagérément le blond. Dans les deux cas, ta discrétion sur cette affaire serait appréciée. Quant à Grèce, eh bien, le nombre de votants est pour l'instant pair, il y a donc un risque d'égalité des votes. Vous vous doutez bien que cette situation pourrait être... légèrement conflictuelle. Aucun de nous n'a un caractère... facile quand on touche à certains sujets. Et de plus, on nous refuse tout accès aux information sur les mouvements de ces bâta... de nos opposants, et donc, on peut toujours rêver pour avoir le droit de parole. Mais ils ne se méfient pas de Grèce, pour le moment, alors autant en profiter. De toute façon, c'est de leur faute si on doit en arriver là, ils nous excluent par pure malveillance. C'est bien fait pour eux!

- ... Ca me va, répondit l'égyptien avec un sourire amusé. Francis savait toujours aussi bien présenter les choses à son avantage. Mais je ne participe pas en dehors de mon rôle de scribe.

- Ok. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Le meeting d'aujourd'hui concerne une affaire importante, quoiqu'un peu ancienne d'après ce que j'ai compris. Lovino voudrait que nous la traitions assez rapidement, et Antonio a appuyé sa demande de réparation. Je laisse donc la parole à Lovi pour nous expliquer la problématique rencontrée.

- ...Il y a quelques temps, le président américain a lancé une politique d'amélioration de la nutrition dans les institutions scolaires...

- L'illumination divine l'a touché (1) ... Amen. souffla Espagne, sous les ricanements de ses frères.

- Silencio, bastardo! Je parle!

- Lo siento mucho (2), senor Vargas!

- DONC, comme je disais avant d'être interrompu, le gouvernement a voulu baisser le taux d'obésité infantile. Alors, le bouffeur d' hamburger a fini par apprendre les bases de la diététique. Enfin, je dis apprendre, mais ça serait plutôt « essayé ». Après maintes et maintes délibérations, les lobbies ont réussi à convaincre l'imbécile que la pizza pouvait être classé dans la case « légume ».

Un grand silence tomba sur la petite salle. Italie du sud émis un petit son étranglé à mi-chemin entre le rire et le gémissement, France soupira alors qu'Egypte laissa sa tête choire sur la table. Grèce, au contraire, se releva brusquement de son siège. Espagne était déjà au courant, de toute évidence, mais ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Voilà. C'est un peu près la réaction que j'ai eu. Donc, j'ai cherché un peu plus d'informations.

- On sent que quelqu'un a du temps libre. Ironisa Francis. Il évita de justesse le stylo lancé par Italie du Nord. Ca va, ça va! Je retire!

- Le prochain qui me coupe la parole, je le frappe! Si la pizza surgelée est considérée comme un légume, c'est simplement car ils soutiennent que le concentré de tomate qui la recouvre, associé à de l'eau, donne une tomate.

Lovino regarda ses frères. Ils étaient muets.

- Je sais... que l'on peut considérer le fait qu'il en soit réellement convaincu comme un énième signe de la stupidité d'Alfred. Et ce n'est pas forcément une insulte à la gastronomie mais c'est une insulte à la tomate! Je voudrais que nous agissions pour corriger cette injustice. Une tomate, ce n'est pas de la chaire rouge réduite en bouillie, dépouillée de toute consistance, associé à un liquide quelconque! Une tomate c'est bien plus que ça! Une tomate, c'est une bouchée rafraichissante, à l'odeur ensoleillée, qui peut s'associer à tant de choses différentes ou bien se déguster juste comme ça, avec un peu de fleur de sel! C'est un fruit savoureux, goûtu, tendre et tellement beau! D'ailleurs, dois je vous rappeler QUI a foutu un bordel pas possible, provoquer des conflits sans fin vis à vis du statut de la tomate? QUI a décidé, d'un coup, que la tomate ne serait plus un fruit botanique mais un légume (3)?

- Il se gène pas, ce sale gosse quand même. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi il a ressentit le besoin de mettre son nez dans notre mode de classification et de faire perdre le fil à tout le monde. grommela Grèce

- Raison de tarif douanier. Il tient ça d'Arthur, à mon avis. Lui aussi il a la sale habitude de chercher à...

- On s'égare là. Intervint Horus. On retourne à cette histoire de pizza?

- Maintenant que vous le dites, murmura Feliciano, il me semble qu'il a tenté le même coup avec le ketchup.

Effarés, les membres du CIDAG s'entreregardèrent, dans l'espoir qu'un d'eux leurs annonce que c'était un gigantesque blague.

- Sainte Marie mère de Dieu... Arrêtons de parler des catastrophes évitées jusque là, et cherchons un moyen de lui faire payer cette histoire.

- On ne peut pas simplement l'achever? souffla Egypte, agacé.

- Non, on ne peut pas. dis Francis. Et tu n'étais pas sensé rester neutre et te contenter de retranscrire?

- Il y a des limites. Ca, c'est simplement d'une stupidité navrante. On se demande où est passée ta partie de l'éducation que tu étais censé donner à ce...

- Oui peut-être bien, mais si tu ajoutes ton vote, on sera de nouveau en nombre pair. Donc on se fiche de ton avis. Ecris.

- ... Fais attention, France, ce n'est pas parce que tu as pris quelques centimètres que ça va m'empêcher de te botter les fesses si tu continues comme ça.

- Hé! On se calme, les gars. De toute façon, la loi est déjà entérinée chez lui. On n'y peut plus grand chose, mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire pour faire entendre notre avis sans qu'ils ne puissent rien prouver. Vous m'écoutez ou pas? Coupa l'espagnol.

Ils l'écoutèrent. Il n'y eu pas d'égalité des votes, pas de bulletin blancs. La décision fut prise à l'unanimité.

- Mes frères, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. A coté de ça, la Boston Tea Party va être ridicule. Il va nous le payer. Cher... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunol, Fin du mois d'aout-10h30

.

"Alors c'est une fête traditionnelle chez toi, Espagne? C'est vraiment super cool que tu es pensé à m'inviter! Tu verras, la présence du Héros va donner une ambiance encore plus super!

- Je n'en doute pas Alfred! C'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé de venir.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est? Et c'est quoi ce costume?

- Non, America! C'est une surprise. Mais ça va te plaire, tu verras! Cette tenue, vois-tu, est une tenue qui permet de reconnaître l'invité d'honneur dans toute la foule qui se trouvera rassemblée. Elle est bleu, c'est la couleur des rois dans de nombreux pays. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils te prennent pour n'importe qui, n'est-ce ce pas?"

.

.

"Coq à loup du nord(4). Tu me reçois?

- Oui. Comment ça avance, perverso?

- Utilise les noms de codes,Lovi, on ne s'est pas cassé la tête à les choisir pour rien. Le taureau est rentré dans l'arène avec la dinde à farcir.

- Bon. Loup du Nord à tous les autres: l'opération Tomatina va bientôt être lancée. Tout le monde est en place?

- Faucon, en place. Toutes les caméras sont branchées, je gère les prises de vue. Comme si ça vous avait ennuyé de monter ce plan et de trouver ces noms. D'ailleurs, la plupart ont déjà été utilisés dans d'autres missions, je me trompe? Quand je vois votre organisation, je ne m'étonne même plus de l'enfer que vous faisiez vivre à Rome.

- Coq à faucon. On se passera de tes commentaires. Retourne à tes écrans, c'est comme les papyrus ça demande de la concentration quand on est vieux comme toi.

Un grognement désapprobateur lui répondit.

- Loup du sud au rapport, fratello! La farce est prête, les réserves sont disposées aux endroits prévus. Nous serons près à commencer dès le feux vert.

- Bien. Phénix?

Un instant de silence.

- Phénix, un problème?

Silence de nouveau.

- Il a du s'endormir.

- Shigiiiiiiiiiii!Réveilles toi bastardo!"

.

.

Antonio sursauta, le cri de Lovino lui perçant les tympan. Il grimaça. Et ça commençait déjà. France chicanait, Egypte ronchonnait, Grèce dormait, et Italie du nord s'énervait. Seul Italie du sud savait garder, contre toute attente son sang froid. Mais lui, faisait parfois des erreurs d'inattention. Et ça pouvait amener à des situations... Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Il adorait faire ce genre de plans avec ses frères,et il en profitait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Vraiment, il aimait passer du temps avec les autres latins, mais ça demandait de l'organisation et une sacré dose de patience. Mais jusque là, ça se déroulait plutôt bien.

"Un problème Espagne? l'interrogeait Alfred. Tu as sursauté.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Viens on s'approche de la place."

.

.

10h45

.

"Alors, tu as vérifié tous les ustensiles de cuisine Phénix?

- Oui c'est bon, je viens de les placer près du four. Il n'y a pas trop de monde. Vous pouvez passer les récupérer.

- Tu as le tien?

- Non... Je suis déjà remonté. L'un de vous pourrait me l'apporter en passant? J'avais la flemme de le transporter.

- Faucon à tous les autres. Bouchez vous les oreilles, loup du nord va hurler à la mort."

.

.

Antonio écarta légèrement l'oreillette , l'air de rien. Son ORL serait sûrement contrarié s'il devenait sourd brusquement et sans raison. Mais il ne pensait plus risquer grand chose, il était habitué maintenant: éduquer Romano, participer au meeting, ça entretient la résistance auditive.

.

.

10h55

.

"Coq à tous les autres. Cette fois c'est bon ou non?

- Oui grand frère

- Oui. J'ai un bon angle de vue. Je vais pouvoir protéger vos arrières. Mais je vous préviens, après je retourne dormir.

- C'est bon pour moi aussi.

- Je savais que ça te plaisait, faucon. Tu es un pervers sous tes airs sages, hein?

- Je te jure, il y a des baffes qui se perdent.

- Honhonhon...Désolé mon cher, mais je suis déjà dans une relation sado-masochiste assez intense, et mon petit lapin n'est pas vraiment partageur.

-Ta gueule perverso! En plus c'est à moi de demander où en sont les préparatifs... Si tout est en place, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le signal que nous enverra Taureau. Maintenant silence!"

.

.

Antonio gloussa. Ils étaient vraiment intenables. America et lui venaient d'arriver à la place centrale. Plusieurs centaines de personnes y étaient déjà réunies. Ravi, la première puissance mondiale regardait tout autour d'elle, comme un enfant le jour de noël. Il s'extasiait devant le buffet qui avait été dressé, le mât savonné auquel quelques courageux grimpaient. Il éclata de rire devant le spectacle des passants arrosés par les fenêtres. Il semblait heureux, rayonnant littéralement de fierté et de joie dans la veste qu'il pensait prestigieuse et distinguée. . Espagne en aurait presque eu des scrupules. Presque. Il jeta un regard au clocher de l'église. Plus que deux minutes... Une... La cloche de l'église commença à tinter pour indiquer que l'heure était venue. Il était onze heure. Il tira le premier coup de feu, la bataille programmée éclata et la place devint en un instant totalement rouge.

.

.

"Savoia! Faites lui avaler son concentré de tomate jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus!Apprenez lui la différence entre une vrai tomate et ça!

- Vengeance pour les tomaaaaaaates! hurlèrent le coq , les deux loups et le phénix en plongeant dans la bataille

- … Faucon à tout les autres. Message important: vous êtes tous dingues.

- Taureau à Faucon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Nous avons tous, toi compris, de qui tenir."

_Fin de la communication_

.

.

Vêtus entièrement de rouge, trois silhouettes se précipitèrent sur le seul individu habillé de bleu de la place. Armée de ce qui semblait être des pistolets de paint ball, ils le noyèrent sous un torrent de substance rouge et épaisse, alors que tout autours d'eux, les tomates volaient, tâchant les visages et les vêtements des participants.

.

.

13h00

Deux heures. Pendant deux horribles heures, Alfred avait été harcelé par ces trois individus masqués, à tour de rôle. quand l'un allait recharger son arme, un autre prenait le relai. Il semblait même qu'il y en ait un quatrième, un sniper sûrement plus en retrait, qui le visait quand il arrivait à en poursuivre un. Et aussitôt le coup de feu annonçant la fin de la tomatina éclata, ils disparurent dans la foule. America avait essayé de les rattraper, mais Antonio était sorti de nul part, lui avait pris le bras en lui expliquant que la tradition voulait que ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille de tomate participe aussi au nettoyage de la place et le traîna loin de ses agresseurs. Impuissant, il compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais savoir qui ils étaient.

.

.

Salle du G8, deux semaines plus tard

.

Aujourd'hui, le sujet de la réunion allait être l'éducation. D'ailleurs, certains semblaient être particulièrement réjouit du thème. Etrange. Plus étrange encore, les deux Italie étaient présentes. Feliciano ET Lovino étaient souriants. Et Francis, lui aussi, rayonnait de satisfaction. Le seul membre du G8 encore manquant était les Etats Unis d'Amérique. Fronçant les sourcils, Angleterre fixa son rival et ses deux frères surexcités et joyeux. Trop joyeux pour que ce soit naturel. Ces derniers jours, America n'avait pas appelé pour lui parler de ses dernières idées géniales, ou pour se plaindre d'un film trop terrifiant. Francis était resté sagement dans son coin, ne lui ayant téléphoné que deux fois durant les deux dernières semaines. Les deux fois, il avait cru entendre le rire d'Antonio derrière lui, et peut être même celui de Grèce et Italie. Il avait aussi cessé de geindre en ce qui concernait "les mesures injustes et illégitimes" qui avaient été prises contre lui et les autres latins. Arthur se leva, et avança, décidé, vers le français.

"Frog.

- Arthur! Comment vas-tu mon lapin!

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Plaît-il?

- Qu'avez vous fait à Alfred?

- Quoi? Alfred ne va pas bien? Tonio m'avait pourtant dis qu'il avait été ravi de participer à la fête de la tomatina en Espagne. Que lui est-il arrivé?

L'anglais fixa les trois accusés. Si France et Feliciano auraient pu être convaincants pour beaucoup, le petit sourire vainqueur de Lovino trahissait de façon évidente la supercherie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le représentant des Etats Unis d'Amérique entra. Il était rouge de colère. En réalité, il était tout simplement littéralement rouge. Comme si on lui avait versé un peau de peinture sur la tête. Même ses cheveux semblaient avoir pris la même teinte flamboyante que le reste de sa peau. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. L'ancienne colonie promena son regard sur les occupants de la salle, avant de le visser sur les trois frères. ils se dirigea vers eux, les fixa, pris son souffle avant de hurler:

- Comment avez vous OSE? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que c'est vous les responsables? Ca ne peut être que VOUS! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais vous l'avez fait!

Il bouillait de rage. Face à lui le blond le regarda, avec dans un regard moqueur, _ce regard _qui disait clairement "oui, c'est moi, mais je te mets au défi de le prouver". Angleterre savait à quel point ce regard pouvait vous faire vous sentir impuissant, et à quel point c'était détestable. Derrière lui, Lovino et Feliciano était assis, calmement, ne cherchant de toute évidence pas à s'enfuir. Même s'il voyait leurs mains prêtes à saisir leurs précieux drapeaux blancs (on ne se refait pas), ils restaient là, bien à l'abri derrière le français. Et Angleterre se doutait de ce qu'allait dire son rival de toujours. Il ne se trompa pas

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Amérique. Mais si c'est une accusation j'imagine que tu as des preuves à apporter?

Feliciano tira sur la manche de Francis.

- Veee, grand frère il ressemble à une tomato, non? Tu ne trouves pas Lovino?

- Si fratello, une tomate, c'est exactement ça.

- Honhonhon... Une tomate? Oui, mais ça me fait penser à autre chose... Attends...

Les poings d'Alfred était crispés et sous la teinture, ses jointures devaient surement blanchir. Le blond fit mine de réfléchir, passant sa main sur sa barbe de deux jours. Un sourire presque sadique ourla ses lèvres roses.

- Haaaa, oui... roucoula-t-il. Ca fait rouge communiste. Pas vrai Russie?

La pauvre victime eu soudain envie de partit en courant. Il redevenait l'enfant dont Francis se moquait pour une bêtise mais qui ne savait pas laquelle précisément. Il entendit Russie ricaner, et il su que le pire était à venir.

- Kolkolkol... Tu as raison France. C'est une très jolie couleur _camarade_... Ca te va bien."

Et là, humilié, le héros sorti de la salle en claquant la porte.

- Also... murmura Allemagne, vu l'incapacité d'America à représenter les Etats Unis, nous allons reporter cette réunion à une date ultérieure. Nous nous recontacterons."

Médusés, les autres membres du G8 commencèrent à se diriger à leur tour vers la porte mais furent couper dans leur mouvement par l'hexagonal, toujours tranquillement assis:

- Ho, je voulais vous demander. Vous aviez entendu dire que Amérique a dit que légalement, la sauce tomate des pizzas était un légume? Vraiment, cet enfant est impossible... Déjà qu'il a décidé pour tout le monde que ce n'était plus un fruit mais un légume... Ca ne tourne pas très rond chez lui, pas vrai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"C'est une impression où ils empirent de jour en jour? soupira Chine

- Je préfèrerais. Si c'était le cas, ils se désorganiseraient. Mais là...Rien n'a été trouvé sur la place, ni armes, ni vêtements, leurs téléphones n'étaient pas localisable et il y a un gros trou dans la vidéo-surveillance. Ils précisent juste leurs actions. Vraiment, mélanger du colorant rouge au concentré de tomate, c'était vicieux. Et ils ont débauchés soit Egypte soit Grèce. Voire les deux. Ca ressemblait sacrément à une opération militaire. grogna Angleterre

- Ja, si les fils de Rome décident de se lancer dans les expéditions punitives organisées, il va falloir qu'on mette en place de sacrés défenses.

- En plus, Frog va sûrement s'appuyer sur toutes les faiblesses ou failles dans nos lois pour qu'ils ne soient pas punis. Il est fort pour ça. Là, que des preuves indirectes. ils sont inattaquables, et ils le savent.

- Qu'est-ve qu'on va faire? souffla Japon

- I don't know. I really don't know.

- Kolkolkol...

- Quelquechose à ajouter Russie?

- Da. Si vous n'étiez pas de si mauvaise foi, vous reconnaitriez que là, c'était juste excellent. Si j'étais officiellement au courant qu'ils étaient responsables, j'irai immédiatement les féliciter. Osez dire que vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle. "

Un silence gêné entre les nations.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chez Espagne, le soir même

.

"Hermanos, je pense que nous pouvons considérer cette opération comme un succès total. Horus, les bandes seront à l'abris?

- Oui. Avant qu'ils ne réussissent à les trouver dans la vallée des roi, il y aura largement procuration. Je m'en charge dès mon retour.

- Ha en parlant, d'image! J'ai réussis à prendre quelques photo de la réaction de ce cher Alfred. La technologie des micro-caméra est vraiment excellente, de nos jours. Je te les confierais Egypte.

- Tu me prends pour qui, France? Pour ton esclave?

- Non, juste pour le secrétaire-archiviste. Mais si tu préfères esclave, ça peut se faire aussi.

- Toi, espèce de petit...

- Calmez vous tout les deux. De toute façon Horus, maintenant tu es aussi coupable que nous, alors il va falloir t'y faire. Et Francis, arrêtes de le chercher. Bon. Assez parlé. Je sors les vrais pizza maison préparées avec amouuuuuur par Lovi et moi, on s'installe et on se fait une soirée vidéo-diapo de la mission Tomatina?"

.

.

.

.

(1) Sa femme est en fait très concernée par le principe d'alimentation équilibrée.

(2) Désolé en espagnol selon google traduction... Donc rien n'est moins sûr.

(3) Moi je sais!C'est encore un coup d'Alfred. 1887: La cours Suprême des Etats Unis a décidé, pour des raison de réglementation douanière, de la passer du statut de fruit (vrai à un niveau botanique!) à celui de légume.

(4) Les noms de codes se réfèrent, pour les latins, au animaux qui symbolisent la nation en question. Sauf pour Egypte... Et pour America... *w*

.

La Tomatina existe réellement! Il y a effectivement une grande bataille de tomate d'environ deux heures organisée.

.

Ne sont ils pas adorables? Je suis convaincue que ces quatre-là n'étaient absolument pas des enfants sages... Pauvre Rome. Il a du en voir de toutes les couleurs avec des phénomènes comme eux. Et j'imagine bien France et Egypte en conflit. Donc voilà, c'est ce qui est ressorti ici. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A une prochaine!


End file.
